The present invention relates, in general, to building block sets for educational purposes and, more particularly, to a block set for allowing a user to learn a structural stability between completed block structures, a sense of balance, symmetry, a sense of harmony, etc. in a natural manner, through processes of constructing a variety of structures and repetition of those processes.
As well known to those skilled in the art, educational block sets have been developed so as to allow users to build a variety of structures such as buildings, robots, automobiles, etc. by interlocking a plurality of small block units vertically and/or horizontally. These educational block sets are useful toys in developing children""s intelligence.
The educational block sets have been designed for a variety of users; that is, toy blocks in simple shapes such as squares, triangles, circles, etc, are designed for babies and young children, and block combinations in various shapes, interlocking so as to complete a structure through comparatively complex interlocking processes, are designed for high-class students and adults, etc.
In the case of toy blocks for babies and young children, most of block units are shaped as a cube, a ring or a bar, etc., each of which has recesses and protrusions on both opposite sides. In addition, block units with a sunflower shape having a middle-hollow portion, a rectangular pyramid having a recess on the bottom thereof, etc. have been further developed. Babies and young children, etc. are able to learn concepts relevant to figures through those block units taking fundamental shapes, to acquire an ability to solve problems in building structures, and to understand special relations through games of interlocking block units and knocking down them, etc.
However, with the use of the conventional educational block sets, structures have been built by allowing the users to interlock or assemble block combinations at random without following any rule and/or pattern in building the structures. In this regard, the conventional educational block sets have been effective in that the users can experiment or learn a sense of balance or creativity through processes of interlocking, in an irregular manner, the block combinations this way and that. However, the conventional block sets are not so appropriate for the users to learn rules and/or patterns, involved in building structures with interlocking the block combinations, or a sense of harmony in the course of completing structures by interlocking the block combinations.
In infancy when the brain and the body rapidly develop, it is very important in terms of education for a baby to develop creativity, and it is also very important to understand the rules and/or patterns involved in building structures by observing them and to enhance an ability to utilize those rules and/or patterns in daily life.
For this reason, there is a need for an educational block set capable of allowing a user to learn rules and patterns of structures or a sense of harmony as well as creativity through the processes of interlocking the plurality of block combinations to thereby complete a variety of structures.
The invention provides a block set for educational purposes comprising two or more block bar combinations. Each block bar combination comprises two or more block bars, each block bar having a different color. At least one of the block bars of a block bar combination is arranged crosswise with respect to at least one other block bar of the same block bar combination such that block bars of the same color are capable of being symmetrically disposed with respect to one another when the block bar combinations are interconnected.